fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
, Great Fray Smash Brothers X |developer=Intelligent Systems/ Sora HAL Laboratory Game Arts Monolith Soft |publisher=Nintendo |designer=Masahiro Sakurai |release=Wii JPJanuary 31, 2008 NAMarch 9, 2008 EUJune 27, 2008 AUSJune 26, 2008 |pre = Super Smash Bros. Melee |next = Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third installment in the Smash Bros. series, exclusively for the Nintendo Wii. Apart from its updated graphics, items, stages and character roster, few major changes have been made to the game since its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Melee. Super Smash Bros. Brawl has a lot more Fire Emblem content than Melee, having two characters, a stage, more trophies, music, an Assist Trophy Lyn, stickers and more. Fire Emblem Characters Marth Marth, the main character of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and their respective remakes, once again makes his return as a secret character in the Super Smash Bros. series. As a character, his appearance and moveset have been virtually unchanged from Melee, the largest differences most likely being the shortened length of his Falchion and the change in animation for his ability "Shield Breaker". Marth still relies entirely on his quick swordplay and ability to easily form combos. A tip is to hit with the end of Marth's sword, in order to do more damage and knockback. For example, Marth's neutral attack without the tip of the sword deals 8% damage. Striking with the tip deals 12%. Marth's Final Smash, Critical Hit, causes him to dash forwards and strike a single enemy (multiple enemies if they are close enough) and deal 60% damage and (unless terrain blocks the flight path) an instant KO. Upon striking, a Fire Emblem-esque health counter with 60 HP appears, dropping rapidly to 0. Note that the Final Smash is the only Marth attack with the "White Line Flash" associated with Falchion, the Regalia, etc. Note: Sometimes on very large maps, Marth's Critical hit fails to KO. If Critical Hit travels past the stages blast-lines, it will result in a Self-Destruct. File:MarthSSBBTrophyCriticalHit.png|Marth's Final Smash, Critical Hit File:MarthBrawl.jpg|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ike Ike, the protagonist of both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, makes his Super Smash Bros. debut as a default starting character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. With a player model clearly based off of his Path of Radiance design, and wielding the Ragnell as his weapon, Ike brings his signature ability, Aether, into the game as well. While his swordplay is much slower than that of Marth, Ike is a much heavier character with stronger attacks by far. His Final Smash, Great Aether, strikes multiple opponents within a small area high above the stage. From there, he deals several strong slashes, brings the enemy to the ground, and finishes the combo with a large explosion. His sword is set aflame for the entire duration of the ability. Also, if you use Ike's Standard Special attack and hold it down all the way you gain 10% damage while also dealing up to 37% damage to opponents. File:Ike.jpg|Ike in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:IkeTrophyGreatAether.png|Ike's Final Smash, Great Aether Lyn Lyn (or Lyndis), one of three main protagonists from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade makes an appearance in the game not as a playable character, but as an item known as an Assist Trophy. Upon appearing, Lyn charges up her Mani Katti and vanishes, appearing beside an enemy to perform what resembles her critical attack from The Blazing Blade. In Brawl, the Assist Trophy of Lyn is known for its high damage rating, knock back, and accuracy. Also, when she appears she sometimes says one of Ike's taunts, "Prepare yourself" but usually says "I'll handle this". File:LynTrophy.png|Lyn in Smash Bros. Brawl Fire Emblem Stages Castle Siege Castle Siege is the only stage in the game based the Fire Emblem series. Unlike most stages featured in Super Smash Bros. series, the stage is not set in a particular location in the Fire Emblem universe, but of a generalized theme of many of its games. The stage initially takes place atop a castle surrounded by lush rolling forests. As the name implies, the castle is currently under siege; large flaming rocks rain down on the structure from nearby catapults. After a short time, the castle rooftop caves in and the players fall into the interior, an area which appears to be a throne room containing breakable statues. The third and final transition brings the players down into a lava filled cave, where they stand atop a large stone balancing over the lava pits. Oddly enough, the players seem to "fall" back onto the roof shortly after entering the lava caves. Music from Fire Emblem *'Fire Emblem Theme' The Fire Emblem Theme is more or less exactly as it sounds, the theme of Fire Emblem. Orchestrated, slightly revamped and with a Latin choir added. *'With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)' "Mila's Divine Protection" originates from the game Fire Emblem Gaiden, being the second installation in the series. The song itself has had the main Fire Emblem theme integrated into it. *'Attack' "Attack" isn't just one song, but rather a combination of two different scores from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The song begins with "Strike", the common attack theme heard when engaging in combat, and transitions into "Rise to the Challenge", the boss battle theme for major bosses. *'Prepare to Advance' "Prepare to Advance" is the song heard when in the pre-battle screen in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. The song has been remixed, revamped and slightly lengthened for Brawl. *'Winning Road: Roy's Hope' "Winning Road" is the song played in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, when the player is close to completing a chapter. Another title which has been remixed for Brawl. *'Shadow Dragon Medley' The "Shadow Dragon Medley" contains several songs, most of which are fairly short, from the original Fire Emblem Game, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. *'Against the Dark Knight' The music which plays when the Black Knight is fought or engages a character in combat. The music is unaltered from its original games, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *'Crimean Army Sortie' One of the songs heard in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. The score has been unedited, as with many of its fellow Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn counterparts featured in Brawl. *'Power-Hungry Fool' The unaltered theme of the antagonist, Oliver, in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *'Victory is Near' Similar in content to "Winning Road: Roy's Hope", as this song is played when the player is close to completing certain maps of the game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *'Ike's Theme' An unaltered song played in Radiant Dawn. However, it is incorrectly named, as it's original name is called "Eternal Bond". It also plays in the Subspace Emissary, when Ike first appears to assist Marth and Meta Knight to fight the Ancient Minister. *'Fire Emblem (Melee)' Originally just called "Fire Emblem", this song first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as the only Fire Emblem song available and the secret track at the Hyrule Temple stage. The song has been slightly modified after its transition from the previous game. The song itself is a remix of the theme "Together We Ride" twice and after a piano music until in the end when it plays a remix of the Fire Emblem leitmotif. Trophies AshnardTrophy.png|Ashnard LynTrophy.png|Lyndis SotheTrophy.png|Sothe ElinciaTrophy.png|Elincia MarthSSBBTrophyClassic.png|Marth IkeTrophyClassic.png|Ike BlackKnightTrophy.png|The Black Knight IkeTrophyGreatAether.png|Critical Hit (Marth's Final Smash) MarthSSBBTrophyCriticalHit.png|Great Aether (Ike's Final Smash) Stickers File:Brawl Sticker Marth.png|Marth File:Brawl Sticker Shiida.png|Shiida File:Brawl Sticker Nabaaru.png|Nabaaru File:Brawl Sticker Lilina.png|Lilina File:Brawl Sticker Roy.png|Roy File:Brawl Sticker Deke.png|Deke File:Brawl Sticker Rutoga.png|Rutoga File:Brawl Sticker Ninian.png|Ninian File:Brawl Sticker Hector.png|Hector File:Brawl Sticker Guy.png|Guy File:Brawl Sticker Eliwood.png|Eliwood File:Brawl Sticker Lyn.png|Lyn File:Brawl Sticker Myrrh.png|Myrrh File:Brawl Sticker Ephraim.png|Ephraim File:Brawl Sticker Eirika.png|Eirika File:Brawl Sticker Joshua.png|Joshua File:Brawl Sticker Ike (FE9).png|Ike File:Brawl Sticker Ike (FE10).png|Ike File:Brawl Sticker Greil.png|Greil File:Brawl Sticker Mist.png|Mist File:Brawl Sticker Ashnard.png|Ashnard File:Brawl Sticker The Black Knight.png|Black Knight File:Brawl Sticker Micaiah.png|Micaiah File:Brawl Sticker Sothe.png|Sothe Trivia *Ike's Final Smash, Great Aether, has never appeared in Fire Emblem. It could be a reference to either Lehran's Medallion or to when Yune gave Ike her power in Radiant Dawn. *A cutscene in the Subspace Emissary shows a scene similar to the game over screen in Radiant Dawn. *Although often not noticed, Lyndis has earrings in The Blazing Blade, which she does not have in Brawl. *Ashnard can be seen in the Castle Siege stage in the throne room. *The given names that were mentioned: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light as Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and Blade of Light, Cellica as Celica, and Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade as Fire Emblem: The The Binding Blade were actually used in the official website for Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Gallery File:SSBB Game Logo.png|Game Logo. See also *Smash Bros. Brawl on SmashWiki *The Fire Emblem universe on SmashWiki *Super Smash Bros. Melee